


Pick your battles

by sabrina



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrina/pseuds/sabrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4. firm kiss; Han & Leia; 350 words. Spoilers for <i>The Force Awakens</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick your battles

“Next to blowing up a Death Star, this is nothing,” Han said.

His words held more confidence than Leia knew he really felt. He could bluster with the best of them, but Leia knew him better than to believe it was entirely true. Still, the bluster had worked, pulling her mind from her worries and pulling a smile to her face as she tilted her head and looked up at him. She reached over for his hand to wrap it through hers and then tugged him towards her in a suggestion. 

It was a suggestion that Han took. His arms circled her warm and certain and as she was held she could feel his heart beating. 

“I’m not certain I want to compare raising a child to a war Han,” she murmured softly, but his point at least, that they had done difficult things together before and rarely had they done them entirely alone, was taken. 

“You saw Kes Dameron with his toddler the other day, didn’t you?” Han pulled back enough to look her in the eyes and raised an eyebrow at her. “It definitely looked like that might be a battle of epic proportions.” 

“I think that was more Hoth, not Endor,” Leia found herself teasing back, half wanting to snap at him for being ridiculous with the battle metaphors, but mostly she kept smiling. “I’m glad they’re getting out.” 

“We could get out,” Han suggested softly. 

Leia looked up at him, quiet for a moment. It was a thought she’d had when she’d first realized she was pregnant. This understanding that the lives they currently led was no life for a child, coupled with the realization that she wouldn’t know where to begin to get out. The Empire wasn’t exactly gone, and the galaxy still needed guidance and Leia had never been good at saying no when the galaxy needed her. 

Instead she leaned forward, catching each side of his face in her hands, and pushing herself up on her toes so she could press her lips to his with a promise. “We could think about it.”


End file.
